Zendaya
| died= | hometown= Oakland, California | knownfor= Disney Star | season= Dancing with the Stars 16 | partner= Val Chmerkovskiy | place= 2 | highestscore= 30 (Trio Salsa, Hip-Hop, Samba, Freestyle & Instant Jive) | lowestscore= 22 (Team Paso Doble) | averagescore= 27.3 }} Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman, known professionally as Zendaya, is a celebrity from Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Zendaya was born 1 September 1996 in Oakland, California, to father Kazembe and to mother Claire Stoermer. Her father is African-American and her mother is Caucasian. Zendaya grew as a part of the nearby California Shakespeare Theater in Orinda, where her mother works as the house manager, and additionally trained with the theater's student conservatory program. Zendaya has performed in numerous stage productions. Zendaya also helped her mother seat patrons and sell raffle tickets to benefit the theater. While she was attending Oakland School for the Arts she starred as Little Ti Moune in Once on This Island at the Berkeley Playhouse and the breakout role of the male character Joe in Caroline, or Change at Palo Alto's TheatreWorks. She studied her craft at the Cal Shakes Conservatory Program and at the American Conservatory Theater. Her other stage credits include Richard III, Twelfth Night, and As You Like It. Zendaya's official site states that her name derives from the word meaning "to give thanks" in Shona (a Bantu language native to the Shona people of Zimbabwe). She also spent three years dancing with her former dance group called Future Shock Oakland. They danced such dances as Hip Hop and Hula. Career 2009–14: Shake It Up and Zendaya Zendaya began her professional career working as a fashion model for Macy's, Mervyns, and Old Navy. She was featured in an iCarly toys ad along with Stefanie Scott. She also appeared as a back-up dancer in a Sears commercial featuring Disney Channel star Selena Gomez. In 2009, she was a featured performer in the Kidz Bop music video "Hot n Cold", cover by Katy Perry, which was released on Kidz Bop 15. She auditioned in November 2009 for the role of Rocky Blue to join the cast of Dance Dance Chicago, later changed to Shake It Up, and performed Michael Jackson's "Leave Me Alone". In 2011, Zendaya released her debut single "Swag It Out", a independent label song. She also starred in the book trailer for From Bad to Cursed by Katie Alender. On June 21, she released "Watch Me", a duet with Bella Thorne, and peaked at eighty-six on the Billboard Hot 100. Her first movie role was in the 2012 film Frenemies, a Disney Channel Original Movie. On 29 February 2012 was released "Something to Dance For" for Live 2 Dance. On 2 September 2012, she signed to Hollywood Records. The lead single "Replay" of her self-titled debut studio album Zendaya was released 16 July 2013. The song peaked at forty on Billboard Hot 100 and was certified platinum by RIAA. Zendaya's self-titled debut album was released 17 September 2013 by Hollywood Records and debuted on the Billboard 200 at number 51, selling around 7,458 copies in its first week. In 2014 Zendaya released two promotional videos for the song "My Baby", the album version 28 January and the remix version, featured TY$, Iamsu! and Bobby Brackins, on 15 February. She released the Disney television film Zapped, which garnered 5.67 million viewers, making it the most-watched broadcast on cable that night. It was announced 16 June 2014 that Zendaya would portray Aaliyah in a new Lifetime TV biopic film titled Aaliyah: The Princess of R&B, the decision to bring on Zendaya to perform as Aaliyah was also met with criticism, as people felt that Zendaya was too light skinned and did not greatly resemble Aaliyah. A few weeks later, it was announced that she dropped out of the movie and the project was put on hold. Zendaya explained her reasons for leaving the production, stating that "Basically, I just felt that because I love her, and because I respect her so much as an artist, I don’t want to do anything that’s half or anything that’s less for her". The role was instead given to Alexandra Shipp. 2015 – Present On 18 January 2015, Zendaya starred as K.C. in the new Disney Channel Original Series K.C. Undercover, her second work in the channel. She also confirmed to Billboard that she had signed a joint deal with Republic Records, becoming the first artist to do so. Timbaland confirmed 6 March 2015 that he was working with Zendaya on her second album. Speaking on the album, Zendaya told MTV News that the music, is a "new wave of R&B. It’s where I think it should be going, or it should be headed; it’s very old-school vibe, but it’s a new age version." In July 2015, Zendaya posted a snippet of a song produced by Timbaland on instagram, following this she appeared on a radio station in Duabi and premiered a longer snippet of the song entitled "Close Up". On 8 November, she posted another video of her lip-syncing to an R&B song which would be included on her upcoming album. Other Ventures In September 2012, Zendaya was featured along with rapper Lil Wayne and NBA player LeBron James in a performance of "Scream and Shout" by will.i.am & Britney Spears for a television commercial for Beats by Dr. Dre Color. On 6 August 2013, Zendaya released her debut book, Between U and Me: How to Rock Your Tween Years with Style and Confidence. She told about the book: "I actually signed this book deal over a year ago… I worked on the book all summer and fall". In 2013, Zendaya started work on a clothing line, inspired on her clothes on Shake It Up, the Shake It Up Dance Clothing Line by Zendaya. The collection features fun clothes for active girls, legwarmers, shorts, jackets, headbands and athletic apparel and accessories. In April 2015, Zendaya hosted the Radio Disney Music Awards as well as being nominated for the Artist With Best Style, but the award was won by Becky G. Zendaya appeared in Taylor Swift's 2015 music video for "Bad Blood", portraying an assassin called "Cut throat." Zendaya's 87th Academy Awards red carpet look, which was the subject of controversy when Giuliana Rancic joked about her faux dreadlocks on Fashion Police has been immortalized as a Barbie doll. Personal Life Zendaya spent three years of dancing in a dance group called Future Shock Oakland. The group did hip hop and hula dances when she was eight. As of November 2010, Zendaya lives in Los Angeles with her family and dog, a Giant Schnauzer named Midnight. Dancing with the Stars 16 In March 2013, Zendaya became a contestant on the sixteenth season of ABC's Dancing with the Stars. Her professional partner was Valentin Chmerkovskiy. Despite receiving praise from the judges and gaining the highest scores throughout the season, she placed runner-up on the final night. Scores Trivia * She was the youngest competitor in Dancing with the Stars history, at the age of sixteen. This record was later beaten by Willow Shields, who was fourteen when she competed. * Her Shake It Up! co-star Roshon Fegan competed in Season 14, finishing in sixth place. * She was also Michelle "MJ" Jones on Spider Man: Homecoming and Anne Wheeler on 2017's The Greatest Showman. Gallery Zendaya and Val S16.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 1.jpg Zendaya.jpg Zendaya and Val S15 Week 1 Contemporary 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S15 Week 1 Contemporary 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 2 Jive 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 2 Jive 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 2 Jive 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 2 Jive 4.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 3 Viennese Waltz 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 3 Viennese Waltz 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 4 Samba 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 4 Samba 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 4 Samba 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 4.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 5.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 6 Cha Cha 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 6 Cha Cha 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 6 Cha Cha 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 6 Cha Cha 4.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 6 Team Paso Doble 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 6 Team Paso Doble 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 7 Paso Doble 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 7 Paso Doble 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 7 Paso Doble 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 7 Jive Dance Off 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 7 Jive Dance Off 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 7 Jive Dance Off 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 8 Foxtrot 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 8 Foxtrot 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 8 Foxtrot 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 8 Foxtrot 4.jpg Zendaya Val and Gleb S16 Week 8 Salsa Trio 1.jpg Zendaya Val and Gleb S16 Week 8 Salsa Trio 2.jpg Zendaya Val and Gleb S16 Week 8 Salsa Trio 3.jpg Zendaya Val and Gleb S16 Week 8 Salsa Trio 4.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 9 Quickstep 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 9 Quickstep 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 9 Quickstep 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 9 Quickstep 4.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 9 Hip-Hop 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 9 Hip-Hop 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Samba 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Samba 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Samba 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Samba 4.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Cha Cha Relay 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Cha Cha Relay 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Cha Cha Relay 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Freestyle 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Freestyle 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Instant Jive 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 10 Instant Jive 2.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 16 contestants Category:Singers Category:Actors Category:Runners-up Category:Guest judges